You Broke Me, Now Fix Me
by Pny kiwi
Summary: Emma and Regina were together. Regina cheats and Emma does, what she does best. Leaves and moves across the country. Henry tries to save his family. * sorry I suck as summaries* T for language just to be safe


disclaimer: I don't own OUAT. Characters are not mine.

A/N: My first fic. Thought I would give it a shot since I've been reading SQ.

All mistakes are mine. Did this on my IPAD. Sorry for the mistakes.

Looking out into the Pacific ocean, Emma couldn't keep her mind from thinking about her time in Storybrooke. The one place that she thought she would not find her self in. Staying in one place too long, was not her thing. Falling in love with someone that was the total opposite of her, terrified her.

Now, here she was, in another city, another state. Trying to forget about the woman that broke her heart. The one woman that she was not supposed to fall in love with. How twisted was it, to fall in love with the adoptive mother of her son. Henry, the one that brought her love a happiness. Finally getting her wish at a family. That is all said and over with though. Because of that damn bastard.

It wasn't hard for Emma to find work in LA. Since she had some law enforcement background on her resume, she now works for elite security service. She protects those high profile celebrities here in the city of angles. Because of her job and the demand of it, she is able to keep her mind off of HER. But coming home to an empty apartment at night, tends to bring that horrible ache in her loneliness and emptiness in her chest leaves her drinking by herself and having a terrible hangover in the morning. With a fifth of Jack Daniels gone, Emma, drifts off to sleep.

Emma is woken up by the sound of her cell ringing. She tries to get up off the couch, her substitute bed it seems, because she never makes it to bed because of her nightly drinking. After stumbling over her boots, stubbing her toe on the corner of heavens knows what, she finally reaches her phone. Emma doesn't even bother to look at the caller ID.

"Hello", Emma says breathlessly

" Henry's missing!," Regina says desperately.

Ugh! Why do I have to wake up and hear HER voice out of all people. My head is pounding, my eyes hurt, now my heart drops just by hearing HER voice.

" What do you mean he's missing?! Have you tried his castle?," Emma says angrily

" Of course I have. I tried all of his favorite spots. He hasn't been seen by anyone and he hasn't been to school. We looked high and low, I don't know where he is!," Regina finishes with a sob.

" Why would he leave, was he upset about something? Has he seemed troubled or angry lately?," Emma asked.

There was a very long pause. By now, Regina would have lashed out at her saying everything imaginable to make Emma feel like total shit. When she hasn't said anything, Emma knew Regina was keeping something from her.

" What aren't you telling me? You know why Henry ran away!? He wouldn't run away if he something wasn't bothering him! Tell me! Damn it! Our son is missing and you won't tell me why!," Emma says angrily. IF she could,she would go through the phone and wring her ex- lovers pretty neck. Wait, damn it Emma stop thinking about how hot she is.

Another long pause,and what seems like minutes, Regina finally speaks. What she says next is something Emma has been dreading.

" Aiden and I are engaged. We told Henry last night. I thought that he would've said something, but he didn't. He said congradulations,and went to his room. He ate dinner with us, and went to bed. When I went to wake him up this morning, he was gone. His backpack and a duffle bag is missing. I don't know where he went!?," Regina said with a sob.

All Emma heard was the word "engaged". Her world came crashing down. She felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest again. But this time, it was being cut into tiny pieces and thrown into the fire. Emma could feel the tears welling in her eyes. She felt a sob trying to escape. She had to be strong. She couldn't let Regina know that she still had feelings for her. Two years have gone by and she still feels that ache in heart. Will it ever end? Now's not the time.

" He shouldn't have gotten that far. He's 12, there is no way he can get on a plane or on a train. We will find him", Emma says confidently. Desperately hoping that she sounded as confident and unaffected by what Regina just told her.

" He got on a bus and traveled to Boston to find and bring you here!," Regina said, reminding Emma.

Shit, she's right. Now Emma was in a panic. What if he got on a plane and came here. By himself! Oh, that stubborn boy. Well guess he got that from me she thought. Please let him be Emma!

" Like I said, he can't get on a plane without an adult. There is no way he can get here without the authorities alerting us. He hasn't gone far Regina," Emma stated,trying to sound calm.

A knock on Emma's door got her attention.

"Someone's at my door. I will call you back," Emma said.

Not waiting for her answer, Emma clicked one Regina. She felt good inside for doing that. A small smirk was on her face.

She opened her door, and her friend Alex was there.

" Hey!? What brings you here?," Emma says. Thankful that her friend can was here to distract her from her thoughts.

" I believe I have someone who belongs to you.," Alex says

"Huh?," Emma says confused.

And there he all of his glory, with a small duffle bag in hand and his trusty backpack with him. None other then my a smirk on his face. Reminds of me...stop it Emma! You can't think like that scolding herself.

"HENRY!," Emma shouts

"EMMA!," Henry says happily

" I just got off the phone with your mom. She's worried sick about you. What have I told you about running away Henry?! You gave us both a scare! Do you know how dangerous it is for you to be traveling alone! What if-," Emma said but what cut off.

" I needed you Emma! I hate being there with her and her new boyfriend. They are going to get married. I don't want to live with her. Please, don't make me go back, you don't know what it's like to have to live with them. I hate him. He's the reason we aren't a family. It's supposed to be me, you and mom. Not Aiden," Henry says with a cry.

Emma could feel all of his pain. He's right. It's supposed to be her that warms Regina's bed at night. She's the one that's supposed to be living under that roof. Not that asshole who broke up my family.

" I know Henry. But your mom is going to marry him.," Emma says

" Do something Emma!? Please. I know mom still loves you. The only reason why she's with him is because you left. I've seen her cry and break down when she thinks no one is looking. She knows she made a mistake. Please come back Emma. Mom needs you, I need you!," Henry says with desperation in his voice.

" It's her own fault, she brought this upon herself. Besides, she wouldn't be marrying him if she didn't love him." Emma says

" Believe me Emma, mom has been miserable since you left. She acts like she's totally in love with the loser but she's hiding her pain. She misses you Emma. Please come back?!," Henry says pleadingly

" How about, you and I go out to the beach, and have some fun?," Emma says trying to change the subject. " It's been a long day for you. and I always go for a walk on the beach to start my day. Then we can get some breakfast. How does that sound?," Emma asks

Henry knows Emma doesn't want to talk about her and his mom, but the beach and a breakfast with Emma sounds like a wonderful idea.

" Sounds great to me!," Henry says enthusiastically.

" Great! Now, let me call your mom. She would be glad to know that you are here safe and sound.," Emma says. Really not wanting to make that call. She sees Alex looking uncomfortable just standing there while she has a talk with Henry.

" Thanks for bringing him here. I didn't give him my new address. I didn't tell him that I got a new place. Sorry to bother you so early on the morning." Emma tells her friend with gratitude.

" Hey it's no big deal. I'm glad that he got here safely. You know it's like here on LA.

,"Alex says

" Wanna join us?,"Emma asks. "No it's ok, you two need alone time, catch up with you later?," Alex says

" See you later then,"Emma says.

Now,to call the cheater.

After one ring, Regina picks up.

"Hello, Emma!?," Regina says with desperation in her voice

Emma's heart drops yet again as Regina calls her by her given name. Since their break up, Regina has been calling her , now she calls her Emma. Who does she think she is. Calling her by her first name. Emma thinks angrily. Leave it up to Regina to keep tearing her heart.

" He's here and he's safe. We are going out. He's very upset. I will have him call you later.," Emma says and once again clicks the phone on Regina.

Haha. Take that Regina. Emma feels nothing but pleasure by clicking the phone on Regina. Now, time to spend precious moments with her son.

How dare she hang up on me like that. Gosh that woman infuriates me. AND to not let me speak to MY son no less. At least let me hear his voice.

You know she doesn't infuriate you. You know that you still love her. Says the voice in her head.

Ugh... stupid voice get out! Why should I? The voice says mockingly. You know what I'm saying is nothing but true haha. Well Regina try as she might, knows that it's all true. She was indeed still in love with the blond. She didn't even get a chance to say she's sorry and plead for Emma to stay. Typical of her to just pack up and move away.

You can't blame her now can you. What you did was the ultimate betrayl. She loved you. All of you. Even with your constant nagging, your sharp and witty remarks, and even with that dark and black heart that you have. She loved you. She loved you because of you. Not the brooding Mayor. Nope not the Queen. She loved Regina. Just Regina. And you slept with that dumb guy you just hired. Now, like i said. Can you blame her?The Voice said mockingly

She knew it was all true. She was so stupid. How can she cheat on Emma like that. Till this day, that one night of horrible sex, had cost her her family. Her true love in this world. Hell maybe Emma was really her one true love. And now she threw it all away. For a man that can't even come close to giving her pleasure like Emma.

All she can do is wallow in shame. She had her happy ending, and once again. She ruined it

After talking to the 'cheater', Emma drags a willing Henry out the door. Within five minutes, they are at the beach. Henry has been quiet the entire time. The one thing that Henry doesn't do well is keep quiet. He will talk and talk until he runs out of things to tell you. Today, however, is a different story.

As they finally got to the beach, Henry can't help but stare in awe when he looks out into the ocean. It's still early and there are many surfers out. School has let out and it's the start of the summer. Emma looks at her son and wonders what's going on in that head of his.

I can't believe I'm here with Emma. I'm going to be in big trouble when I get home. That is something that I am not looking forward to at all. When he turns to look at his birth mother, she's looking at him with concerned eyes.

"It's so beautiful. No wonder you left the east coast and came here Emma," Henry said

" Yea it is. I usually go to that life -guard tower over there and just look out into the ocean. It reminds me of our special spot. You're thinking hard, what's going on in that busy head of yours?," Emma asks

" I just keep thinking about you and mom," Henry said " I just wish that you were still living with us. I miss seeing you at breakfast, everyday really. I miss our family and our movie nights,"

" I do to kid, but your mom hurt me. And I did what I usually do. I ran. I know that wasn't the smartest move to make but it's the only way I know. It's a habit that I should break. I'm sorry that I left Henry. You know that I love you. You are early you know. A few days early at that," Emma says

Henry usually spends the summer with her and every other major holiday since she and Regina broke up. It's been hard on all of them, but with Regina's betrayal, Emma couldn't be in the same town as her, hell even the same coast as her.

So, like usual she ran away. As far as possible leaving her trusty bug knowing full well it wouldn't make it in it's journey here.

" I know she hurt you Emma, but I know deep down she loves you. When that loser isn't in the house, she cries herself to sleep sometimes. I can't believe you left your red leather jacket," Henry says teasingly. " She sometimes falls asleep with it. I see your jacket clutched in her arms. She always looks more relaxed when your jacket is with her. She doesn't look like that when loser is in bed with her."

Damn. I can't believe SHE has it. I knew I was forgetting something. That one special jacket that SHE hates so much, she cries herself to sleep with. Hearing that from her son just made her heart ache all that more. She wishes she could take that pain away and come home. But the knife is in there. And the news of her engagement just twisted the knife in her already broken heart.

" We can come back her later kid," Emma says. " I'm in need of some coffee and you need breakfast."

After the beach and some much needed coffee and food, Henry and Emma return to Emma's new apartment.

" Hey Henry, I gotta make a call. Make yourself at home. Oh and don't forget to call your mom," Emma says with a bitter taste in her mouth after thinking about Regina

" Ok Emma," Henry says

Emma goes into her room and shuts the door. She sit on her bed and lets out a long sigh. All of the events from today have worn her out. From the lack of sleep and the bad hangover from last night, Emma can't believe that she's still functioning. With another big sigh, she grabs her phone and calls the one person who has been there for her since she got here.

" Alex, hey. What are you doing?," Emma asks

After leaving Emma's apartment, Alex heads back to her and Emma's, no… to her place.

She met Emma at a local bar. She saw the blond at the bar looking so helpless and torn. After talking to her and getting to know her, she and Emma hit it off. They became great friends. Emma moved in with her and got her a job at the security place she's working at.

After Emma saved up enough cash and became a permanent member of the security team, she moved out. Now, Alex is alone.

Alex always knew she had feelings for Emma, but since the blond was so broken up about her ex, she didn't want to start anything and get heartbroken over it. After a few hours of just mopping around, she hears her cell ringing.

As Alex looks at her phone, her heart gives a little flutter.

" Hello," Alex says knowing that it was Emma on the other line.

" Alex, hey. What are you doing?," Emma asks

" Not much, just relaxing today. It's been a crazy few weeks at work so I thought of resting. How was the outing with Henry?," Alex asks

" It went well. The kid wouldn't stop asking me to get back with his mom. I don't know what to do Al, he told me that she's still in love with me. The only reason that she's with the douche is because I left. She doesn't want to be alone. I'm so conflicted I don't know what to do," Emma says

With that, Alex's heart skipped a beat. Who was she kidding. Hell she knew that Emma was still in love with Regina. She was only hoping that Emma would come to her senses and see that Regina is no good for her. And what does she do, she falls for Emma. Ugh

Alex lets out a sigh. She has to be the good friend right? Be supportive and be there for Emma. Even though it's hurting her.

" If you know that she's still in love with you and you her, why not give it a second chance," Alex says. Her heart is breaking every second.

" I don't think I can, she really hurt me Al, I don't think we can get back to how we used to be you know?," Emma states

" If you didn't even let her explain her side Emma then you will never know," Alex says. " Go and be with your son. You didn't grow up with a family. You can give your son that chance. You and Regina showed him what it was like to have a family and you took it from him. Don't rob yourself of finally having a family Emma, and don't let your son grow up without one either. You left, you didn't fight for her. Hell you didn't even let her explain. Go to her, give that douche a shiner and kick his ass out of yours and Regina's home."

It pained her to say those words, to let Emma leave and go back to that good for nothing woman. She doesn't want to get in the way of Emma and Henry having a proper family. If you love or care for someone you will let them go right? But why does it hurt so much!

" Your right Al, thanks for always being there for me and giving me advice," Emma says, " You're such a great friend, you know that. I gotta go, I hear Henry fussing about in my kitchen. Thanks again Al, bye," Emma says not know how deeply she cut her good friend.

" That's what friends are for right? Go and be with your son," Alex says," Hopefully your kitchen is still in one piece.

Great! I am and will always be in the friends' zone! Alex thinks to herself. Enough! Enough she says, and she lets Emma Swan go. You can't be with someone who loves another. She goes to the kitchen and takes a long swig from her beer.

After hanging, up Emma takes a few deep breaths and goes to see what her son is doing.

The sight makes her smile. Henry goes all out and makes her and himself a nice cup of hot cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon on top.

" Hey kid, see you found my stash of cocoa," Emma says teasingly

Henry gives her a grin and hands her the hot cup of cocoa. "I found a movie and thought we could watch it. You know like old times. Like I said, I missed movie night," Henry says with a grin.

So there she is with her son curled up at her side and watching "The Blind Side". When she looks down, all she sees is a tired boy with drool on the side of his mouth. Emma carries him to his new room, not completely furnished since he was a few days early and lays him on his bed. 'Boy he's gotten so heavy, "Emma says to herself.

As he lay asleep, she can't help but think of the past. How happy she was with her family, with Regina. To only have that torn from her, made her heart squeeze with pain. Well you did leave without much of a work, the voice said. Emma can't help but so oh do shut up to that annoying voice. Yup, her conscience is getting the best of her.

After a long and emotional day, Emma can't help but want to drink herself to sleep. No, she tells herself. Henry is here. It wouldn't look to well to have him find me passed out on the couch. No, tonight she was going to sleep in her own bed.

And that she did. After a long shower, Emma got into her bed and finally relaxed. She was exhausted beyond belief. For the first time in two years, Emma dreamt of pleasant dreams.

Regina was beside herself. She couldn't help but think of Henry and of Emma. The guilt that she felt day in and day out was unbearable. She broke Emma's heart. Now, she's living a lie with Aiden.

As she lays in bed awake, she looks over to the sleeping man beside her. He's 6'2, muscular, blond hair and gray eyes. Everything that a woman can ever dream of. Hell he looked like he came out of a magazine. But with all that beauty, she couldn't love him.

When Emma left, she couldn't stand the thought of being alone. So, she pursued her relationship with Aiden. How stupid can she be, to sleep with one of her employee's?!

'It didn't stop you before now did it? Seems like a habit of your hmm?' said the voice in her head. ' Oh stop it! She screams at the voice.' ' Well it is a habit now isn't it?' the voice said, ' One that is habitual it seems.' The voice said mockingly ' Let's see now shall we, you bedded two Sheriff's and slept with the mail boy at your office. And now, you feel guilty,' the voice said. ' You should be, you know!' ' Oh please shut up! I know I messed up and now I'm paying for it,' Regina tells the voice in her head angrily. ' You need to fight for her you know, fight to get her back. Never have her leave you again. Drop Hollister kid and get your girl back,' the voice said

She knew that damn voice in her head was right. I never did fight. I just let her leave. When I knew where she was, I should have begged and pleaded to have her come back home. But no, your pride got the best of you. You pretended to be in love with said looking model. You went from having the Sheriff in your bed, to a young mail sorter at work. Really Regina. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Enough! I'm going to put and end to this and finally fight for her. Damn everything. I shouldn't have let this go on as long as it has. From what Henry has told me, Emma still loves me. Regina's heart flutters. If only she has the sense to let me have a second chance.

The summer was coming to a close and it was time for Henry to go back. This time, Emma was on the plane with him to make sure he got home safely. Emma would always go to Storybrooke, pick up her son, and head to the nearest airport and take him to LA.

As they landed in Maine, it wasn't a long drive from the airport to the small town. As

they got closer, Emma couldn't help but become nervous.

" Emma, stop fidgeting," Henry says as a matter of fact

" Am not!," Emma says defensively

" Yes, you are. You will be fine Emma. Trust me. It won't be as bad as you think it," Henry says. See what Emma doesn't know is that Henry has been telling his mom all about Emma. About how much the blond misses Regina and how broken she is. Henry knows that what his mothers need most of all is each other.

They finally reach the house and Henry can see Emma looked slightly pale. He couldn't help but laugh and feel bad at the same time.

" Come on Emma, mom is probably not even home. It's a Friday, which means that she probably at one of her long boring meetings. She won't be home until later," Henry says hoping to convince his birth mother to calm down.

Emma looks in the drive way and sees that indeed, the Mayor's car was not in the driveway. Emma lets out a sigh of relief.

" Your right, your mom is not here. Come on, let's get you inside and get all your gear in. You get your surf board and I will get the bags," Emma says. Henry came with one duffle bag. A bag with very little clothing, so Emma went and shopped for him. Clothes that she knows for sure Regina would not approve of. Since, they were so close to the beach, why not teach him to surf. Well Alex did the teaching really. Emma just splashed in the water and cheered her son on.

" Ok Emma," Henry says.

As they come inside the house is just as she left it. It's been years since she stepped foot inside this house. Her home before all that drama came into her life.

Emma would pick up Henry from Mary Margaret's apartment and head out from there. Coming back to this house was just to painful, too many reminders.

As she surveyed the house, pictures of her were long gone and replaced by more pictures of their son. As they brought the suit cases to Henry's room and heaved the surfboard up the stairs, Emma thought she heard a sound.

'Odd Emma thought' " Henry, unpack and get washed up, I'm going to check out what that sound was." Emma said

Henry knew that his mom was in the house. Where, he didn't know, but he knew that his mom left her car at city hall on purpose. There was no way his mom was going to miss out in seeing Emma.

As Emma walked around she heard footsteps downstairs near the kitchen. As she went to investigate the sound, she stopped dead in her tracks.

There she was, bent over and putting a dish inside the oven. Emma couldn't help but look at Regina's gorgeous- ugh Stop it Emma!

As soon as Regina was done, Regina turned around and saw Emma standing there.

Regina's heart was beating so hard she felt like it was going to rip out of her chest. Emma was feeling the same way. Heart fluttering and her feeling slightly aroused from looking at Regina's plump, scrumptious, gorgeous- OMG! Stop it Emma. You are supposed to feel hatred. Hell be angry with her. but all that went away, when she saw the unshed tears in Regina's eyes.

After what seems like hours of staring and not saying anything. Regina was the first to speak.

"Emma," Regina says.

After getting over the thrill of having her name roll off Regina's tantalizing, lovely, kissable, lips, Ugh! Emma groans, stop it you oaf.

" Regina," Emma finally says with a slight shakiness in her voice. " I thought you would be at work still."

" I wouldn't want Henry to come home to an empty home," Regina says. " I've missed Henry so much." _And you_ Regina says to herself.

" Well I don't want to ruin your time with Henry. I know what it's like to not see him for a while. I'm going to say goodbye to him now, I have to be back at the airport. Don't want to miss my flight back out to LA," Emma states and misses the look of sadness that comes across Regina's face.

Regina doesn't have time to react. Emma is already up the stairs and in Henry's room. 'There is no way I'm letting her out of here without getting to talk to her,' Regina thinks to herself. She waits for Emma to come down the stairs.

" Emma we need to talk," Regina says seeing t_he_ look that Emma has when she's scared and wants to flee. Regina is knot having any of it.

" I really have to go Regina, I don't want to miss my flight," Emma says with urgency in her voice Hell who is Emma kidding, all she wants to do is take Regina in her arms and hold her forever.

" Then miss your flight! There will be more," Regina says clearly irritated at the blond. "I'm that whatever is in LA can wait,"

" I do have a job you know, and I do have a LIFE!," Emma says now irritated at the brunette in front of her. " I promised Alex I would be back," Emma finishes.

Emma comes up with this lie of course. The look of jealously comes across the face of Regina.

Alex! Who the hell is that?! Omg! I'm too late. Henry didn't mention Emma seeing anyone. Was Emma keeping it a secret? To hell with Emma is not leaving, over her dead body. She will profess her love and beg for Emma to take her back.

" I'm sure_ Alex_ can wait another day," Regina says with utter disgust in her voice. " Please _Emm_a, I really would like for us to talk." Regina's voice is not softer, her tone much lighter. Hell, she said it like a whisper.

Seeing the look of desperation in Regina's face, the sadness that was there, Emma wanted to grab the brunet and kiss her senseless.

" Fine!," Emma says with a sigh

They both walk to Regina's study. When they get there, the silence was deafening.

Little did they know, their son was listening at the bottom of the stairs listening to every word his mothers said. Feeling satisfied, the little boy went back to his room with an all knowing smile on his face. At the end of the night, his family will be complete again, he just knew it.

The two woman sat across from each other, both clearly uncomfortable. Regina was the first to speak.

" Emma, before you say anything, please let me finish what I have to say," Regina says with an unsure voice.

" Okay then, go ahead, what do you have to say?," Emma says with a slight irritation in her voice. This is not how it's supposed to be. She was supposed to come here, drop her son off and leave. That was it! Just like how it's always been. Routine, but today was different. It all seems a little staged. After all the times she's brought Henry back home, Regina was always nowhere in sight.

Now that she thinks of it, Henry would always make himself scarce when he was talking to his mother. Always in hushed tones like he was telling her something.

Then it clicked. Aha! Why that little sly…ugh! He set this up!? I can't believe I fell for it. He's been planning this all summer. Emma wants to smack her hand on her forehead. Now, she's stuck here, in the same room of the woman that broke her heart. Yup, she's definitely been set up. She's been avoiding this moment since she left 'the cheater'. Now, she has no choice but to listen.

" First, I know that what I did was unforgivable. It was the most stupidest thing that I've ever done. I know that an eternity of saying sorry won't take away the hurt that I've caused you. What I've done to this family. I don't know what I was thinking. You Emma Swan, are the most kindest, beautiful, kind hearted woman that I had the pleasure of knowing. I know that I'm not the easiest woman to love, but you loved me with all of my flaws. That is the reason why I hated myself for hurting you. For cheating on you with that stupid man. I don't know why I did it. I'm sooo sorry. The only reason why I stayed with him was because I didn't want to be alone. And also to just punish myself. To remind myself that this is why I'm not with the woman I love. I don't love him, Emma. I'm still totally and completely in love with you. So, please, can we just start over? It's killing me not being able to see and talk to you. Please Emma?," Regina says pleading. Tears are streaming down her face.

Emma too has tears running down her face. Her heart is breaking yet again. Can she get past the hate and try again? ' You know that you still love her you damn food!,' says the voice in her head. 'I know I do damn it go away," Emma tells the voice

" You_ hurt_ me Regina! How can I trust that you won't do that to me again?! You _broke_ _me_! You broke our family!," Emma croaked out. The knife was twisting in her fragile heart.

While venting, Emma stood up. Her body clearly couldn't handle the emotions and she fell to the floor. Well almost fell until a pair of strong arms wrapped around the heartbroken blond.

" I hate you! I hate what you've done to me and our family," Emma cried out. Tears soaking Regina's shirt as Emma clutched the material of the Mayor's shirt.

" I know baby, I know," Regina said soothingly into Emma's hair. " Please baby, let's start over, I need you in my life baby. I can't live without you. I need you, OUR son needs you here. Please forgive me." Regina pleaded

Emma knew that once she was in Regina's arms, she was a done for. That's all it took to have Emma's guard break and break she did. She finally let her hate for Regina go and welcomed the love that encircled her. This is where she belonged.

After what seemed like an eternity, Emma's cries turned into sobs. Regina held onto Emma as if her life depended on it. Finally, Emma slightly moved away from Regina so that she was looking at her face.

" I hate what you did to us, but I'm willing to try again. These past two years have been hell for me. It's been hell on Henry. I want for us to be a family again, for us to be whole. It's going to take time to trust you again Regina, but I'm willing to give us another try. For Henry, but for our sake as well. I've been lost without you Regina. You hurt me so much, that I couldn't stand to look at you. It broke me every time I heard your voice. But I need you in my life Regina. I'm still in love with you baby. But, you need to earn my trust again. I told you before, trust is the most important thing to me and you broke it," Emma said with a tired voice. " I want to give Henry a family and that was taken from him these past couple of years. I want to have my happy ending. A family Regina. Make no mistake, if you _EVER _cheat on my again, I walk away from you Regina. I'm gone forever! Got it?," Emma says confidently knowing full well she can't stay away from this woman.

" I won't _EVER_ make that mistake again baby," Regina says with hope in her voice.

" Better not," Emma grumbles

With that, Regina and Emma kiss each other senseless and fall asleep on the couch.

The next morning, a knowing Henry walks down the stairs and into his mothers study. There lay his mothers wrapped up in each others embrace. Both finally are happy and have a look of content in their face.

Fin~

Well that's it. I hoped you enjoyed it. Sorry for the grammar errors and such. Read and review please. Be nice lol it's my first fic and all :)


End file.
